Nos Olhos Dele
by Mabel Felizmente Hyuuga
Summary: Kenma um príncipe, Kuroo um viajante. Ambos, perdidos no mundo apesar que de formas diferentes. Mas, tudo que precisavam estavam nos olhos um do outro.


Os ouvidos de Kenma doíam e ele os esfregava com delicadeza, querendo escapar da sensação incômoda.

-Está tudo bem Príncipe Kenma?

Perguntou Lev, seu guardião. Encarou o maior e assentiu com a cabeça.

-Sim. Isso foi o Hin- Príncipe Hinata.

Lev sorriu, parecia feliz em ver que seu príncipe tinha realmente interagido com o outro.

Kenma suspirou, olhando pela janela e sentindo o vento atingido seu rosto. Estava voltando do reino Karasuno. Um reino bom, tão velho quanto o reino Nekoma, apesar de um pouco atrasado, estava em época de expandimento e evolução, prometia milagres, mas não era considerado uma ameaça. Não ainda. Eles tinham potencial e pessoas qualificadas, apesar do príncipe ser um grande cabeça oca para a maioria das coisas, ele intrigava Kenma, que se mostrava ansioso a cada ida a Karasuno ou quando o próprio vinha lhe visitar.

Atualmente, essa era uma das pouquíssimas coisas que fazia Kenma se animar ou mostrar o mínimo de contentamento. Só existiam outras duas coisas que faziam Kenma se sentir bem. Que era entrar em contato com seu animal favorito e emblema do seu reino; os felinos e se amarrotar em seu quarto por horas a fio. Kenma mal podia esperar para poder fazer a segunda coisa depois de uma longa viagem de 5 horas.

E enquanto olhava pela janela, seus olhos capturaram a imagem de um alguém, vestido com o que parecia ser um sobretudo gigante e preto, que cobria todo seu corpo e uma gigante fronha, o rosto jovem e saudável não parecia pertencer a um mercador ou comerciante. Com o barulho da carruagem, o jovem desviou sua atenção do caminho para si, soltando um sorriso ladino poucos segundos antes de Kenma perder a visão sobre sua pessoa com a velocidade em que o veículo se movia.

Algo lhe parecia errado e seus instintos nunca erravam. Sabia que veria o estranho novamente, então tratou de gravar o rosto em sua mente. Os olhos arqueados para cima, um nariz mediano, cabelo preto e caído por cima de um dos olhos além de arrepiados. Um sorriso largo, afiado, e muito malicioso.

-Aconteceu algo, Príncipe Kenma?

Perguntou Yaku, estranhando a expressão perturbada de Kenma, o Príncipe negou com a cabeça e voltou a se concentrar em suas orelhas, que sim, ainda ardiam com o falatório de Hinata sobre o aprendiz de conselheiro do seu castelo. Kageyama Tobio, pelo que parecia era um prodígio e estava sempre em uma briga constante consigo.

Tinha ouvido tanto sobre isso, que desconfiava se Hinata não estava feliz em ter alguém para o perturba. Parecia ilógico, mas visto a vida monótona que um príncipe e futuro herdeiro poderia levar, ele quase queria alguém para lhe tirar o sossego.

Quase.

O tempo passou, sem mais nada para interferir ou desviar sua atenção de sua orelha ardendo, rapidamente chegaram ao reino Nekoma. Chegaram na madrugada, o silêncio que apenas a noite poderia proporcionar agradava Kenma, que pediu para a carruagem andar mais devagar, visando aproveitar a serenidade. No andar calmo dos cavalos que já não eram mais apressados, os olhos de Kenma se acostumaram com o escuro, se tornando mais fácil definir as formas e enxergar as coisas.

Enquanto a carruagem andava, Kenma via seu reino de um modo diferente, sem toda a agitação que começava as 5 horas da manhã e só acabava as 8 da noite, seu reino parecia maior e mais intimidador. Como um próximo herdeiro preocupado e ligeiramente atencioso, ele conhecia vários pontos e sabia dizer a quem algumas casas pertenciam, mesmo na parte mais pobre da cidade.

Pelos cidadãos, o filho mais velho do rei era a salvação de tudo. Apesar de não parecer, quando este se esforçava, eram pouquíssimos que podiam o enfrentar em um combate. Era rápido, Tinha agilidade e principalmente, o que seus súditos mais gostavam de se gabar, ele era imensamente inteligente e seria essa genialidade abençoada que levantaria a Nekoma de vez.

Kenma apenas achava que era tudo um grande exagero. Afinal, além do reino Karasuno, havia a Aoba Johsai, Fukurodani e Shiratorizawa. As duas últimas principalmente, Kenma agradecia não ter que lidar por agora. A vista aos poucos mudava, das casas mais simples, logo se via as fachadas mais bem arrumadas, depois, enfeites de ouro visíveis e um pouco mais adiante, a entrada do castelo já conseguia ser identificada, mas para chegar realmente até o início, demorou uns 10 minutos.

-Príncipe Kenma. Seja bem vindo.

-Príncipe Kenma. Seja bem vindo.

Os guardas anunciaram em conjunto ao notaram a carruagem. O príncipe apenas maneou a cabeça e acenou para os guardas fracamente, os conhecia desde pequeno. Depois da passagem do portão, foram poucos minutos para chegar a estrutura do castelo. Antes de Kenma subir para seu quarto, ele acompanhou Yaku e Lev enquanto eles guardavam a carruagem e os cavalos.

-Vamos Kenma, você tem que deixar R ai. Yaku pediu.

Kenma apenas tirou a mão da crista do cavalo preto, que relinchou em descontentamento. Yaku e Lev acompanharam o herdeiro até seu quarto e quando Kenma entrou, se deparou com seus "animais de estimação" um tigre e uma pantera.

Acorrentados cada um no canto de seu quarto. Com os olhos abertos e parecendo ligeiramente animados com a chegada do seu principal cuidador.

-Prenderam vocês de novo?

A pergunta retórica foi feita seguida de uma revirada de olhos.

Se dirigiu primeiramente até o tigre, retirando sua coleira e o deixando livre pelo quarto. O tigre se debruçou sobre ele rapidamente, como se fosse o atacar, mas apenas permaneceu com as patas apoiadas no ombro do príncipe, que fazia força para não despencar.

-O-Oi M.

Pronunciou com dificuldade. Kenma fez uma tentativa de se levantar e como um sinal ensaiado, foi a deixa do Tigre nomeado como M, sair de cima. Kenma se levantou preguiçosamente e foi desamarrar a pantera, que se aproximou e lambeu seu rosto duas vezes. Kenma deu um mínimo sorriso e foi se jogar em sua cama.

-Boa noite, M e L.

Não demorou muito tempo para que os dois animais viessem lhe fazer companhia. Nesses momentos agradecia que pudesse ter dinheiro o suficiente para ter uma cama que aguentasse os dois enormes animais sem quase problema nenhum.

Kenma dormiu incrivelmente bem, graças ao cansaço de seu corpo, não sabendo que a próxima manhã seria ainda mais trabalhosa.


End file.
